broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations (FG)
Here is a list of named locations within the FG's version of The Nexus. As the community continues to unravel or update locations, please feel free to add/clean up as needed. Feel free to also make pages for them. * The Aichi Shelter -''' The home that houses several versions of Aichi Sendou. It's a good-sized house, considering there's so many of him. Inhabitants include Leos Alloy (G2BattleConvoy's character), Sthesia Awar (G2BattleConvoy's character), Aichi Sendou (FG) (CrystalMemoria's character), Young Aichi Sendou (CrystalMemoria's character), Aichi "Ai" Sendou (CrystalMemoria's character), Survivor Aichi Sendou (CrystalMemoria's character), and Number 108, "Aichi" (CrystalMemoria's character). * 'The Apartments-' Freehold apartments in tall buildings, where the rent appears to not exist- a squatters' paradise. ** 'Xenos' Penthouse Apartment-' With a pool, kitchen, and walking distance to the Pizzeria where Xenos (Olive's OC) can often be found when not in his apartment. * 'The Breezy Place Cafe-' A small-town cafe run by the duo of Brie and Laurel (Olive's ocs)- they're a fresh start-up with not much experience in the business, but Laurel tries hard and Brie tries hardly. They have a couple spots open for extra staff, and Tori (another of Olive's ocs) also works as a waitress there part-time. * '''Cafe Le Maitre d' GARÇON! - '''A butler cafe that seems to work a bit too hard to be fancy. The food is good and elegant, but it's very expensive. Known employees include Aichi Sendou (FG) (CrystalMemoria's character) and Damien Robinson (Josh6243's character). * '''Card Capital - '''A card shop run by Misaki Tokura (CrystalMemoria's character), selling primarily Cardfight!! Vanguard cards. Business varies, sometimes it can be packed while other times it can be near empty. Residents include Misaki Tokura, Cross (Randomman05's character), and Whisper (Randomman05's character). * '''Defunctland * Excelsior Outpost * Hospital: '''The main medical hub for diagnosing and treating ill residents of The Nexus. * '''Lakewinds Supermarket * Last Life Arcade * Links Kaiba * Mall * [[Marcia Shyneet (FG)|'Marcia Shyneet (FG)']]'s Potion Shop * Metallic Madness (Not sure exactly where it is, I know it's in the alleyway next to a cafe. I think the Breezy Place, but it would be best to consult Random and/or Olive) * [[Morph Moth|'Morph Moth']]'s Scrap Depot * Park ** Memorial ** Reflecting Pool ** Playground * Pizzeria- A small-town pizzeria, with a corner booth that is always reserved. The people there will make pizzas to any specification. * Retail Boulevard-''' A 'main street' kind of fair, where there are a lot of stores lining the streets- park benches and fountains aplenty, there's no cars on the boulevard as it is all cobblestone road for pedestrians. You can also often find in the middle of the road some food trucks and such. ** '9.Corp District Offices & Superstore-' located in the Retail Boulevard, this tall building with a large orange '9' sculpture on its' front, is the location of Dr.9 (Olive's OC)'s office, living space, and her business's local outpost in the room dimension. They usually sell electronics, stationary, and have a small private wing of selling weapons not known to the public, and not advertised. It is staffed by private security. * 'Selphia II Farm -' A farm that was run by Frey while she was in the City. A very good-sized farm, with plenty of strange animals being raised there, and plenty of crops around. The only current inhabitant is Jean Dove. * '''Shining Star Hotel * The Subway System-''' The underground train system that doesn't have many stations in the city, although there are some stations mysteriously listed, yet not appearing on the map. Their names are oddly not automatically translated from some unknown language with its' own alphabet. ** '''Ches's Hideout- you know those like subway stores, where the store is underground and built into the wall? This is one of those places, except the shutter is almost always down as it is currently not operating as a store. Chester Griffin, The Third Invisible Man (Olive's oc) currently squats there, using it as his living space when he's not out and about. * TARDIS * They Maid Me Do It Category:Locations Category:FG Category:Forum Game Category:Reference Material